1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pneumatic system for a heavy vehicle and more particularly to a control system to fast fill trailer reservoirs with the tractor parked.
2. Description of Prior Art
The trailer reservoirs are normally filled during over the road operation and when parked by a pneumatic circuit through a tractor protection control valve which is mounted on the tractor dash.